


Sole Focus Part Three

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [47]
Category: Labyrinth
Genre: 100 days challenge, Eating dinner together, F/M, Personal Challenge, Study Buddies, part three, researching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Prompt: Peaches/Down in the UndergroundOr: A moment in time where Jareth and Sarah spend  time trying to figure out what exactly Blood Magic is and how it affects the Labyrinth.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145





	Sole Focus Part Three

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 of 100 Days Challenge. Day 3 of Labyrinth Week and Part 3 of a series I called Sole Focus. Please read Part One and Two or you will be confused.

“I wish the Goblin King would come right now to retrieve her coat and visit me.” Jareth says out loud for the tenth night in a row.

Sarah pops in view already on his bed, surrounded by papers and a big leather bound in front of her. Jareth drinks in the sight of her.

Her short shoulder length black hair is wet and she’s wearing sweats and an overly large T-shirt, she looks soft and comfortable there like she doesn’t even realize she was summoned.

“Hello Jareth.” She says glancing up at him then goes back to scribbling on a page in front of her.

“Sarah this has to stop.” Jareth says holding up a small black jacket.

“I don’t see why it has to stop? There are many positive things happening when you summon me.” She mumbles 

“Oh, well please enlighten me. Tell me one thing that is positive about being summoned because I can vaguely remember after summoning I was often saddled with children.” 

“Okay, uh…” Sarah says, biting her lip, thinking, “My magic isn’t going away as fast.”

Jareth blinks at her, “You think it has something to do with Blood Magic?”

“Yes, that’s what I’m researching.” She says, tapping the ink pen on the side of the book

“Would you like some help with that?” Jareth says, not looking up from the piano “Researching I mean.”

“I’d like that.” She said and then her stomach grumbled,

Jareth looked at her fully now and Sarah blushed.

“Would you like to have dinner as well. I was just about to stop.” leaving the piano to come stand next to her. “Or just a snack.”

“Yes.” Sarah said after a couple of tries to say something.

“Alright come with me.” Jareth said, taking a couple books from her. 

She climbed off the bed, grabbing the rest of her things and followed Jareth out of the room.

As they went down the hallway Jareth said, “Where did you find these, they're quite old?”

“Down in the underground there is such a thing as a library.” Sarah said smiling “Remember?”

Jareth answered, “No not really.” a sad note in his voice, “My human memory is quite fuzzy on the finer details of the labyrinth.”

Sarah looked slightly in awe because he had just given her a straightforward answer.

They walked the rest of the way to the dining room in silence. 

After making sure Sarah was comfortable with her books set just so, Jareth disappeared into the kitchen for quite a while preparing them both dinner and a dessert.

The dessert was of course peach cobbler and he smiled when Sarah dug into with gusto her only comment or question really being, “What is it with you and peaches?”

Jareth replied with “It’s a gift, Sarah. Nothing more nothing less.”

Sarah got a confused look on her face for a while after that but says nothing on the subject.


End file.
